Shuffle Challenge: Zutara
by Gina Jade
Summary: Five cute little drabbles that came to mind while putting my iPod on shuffle. Enjoy! I might add more later.


Well, I was bored out of my mind and decided to do the Shuffle Challenge! There's only 5 right now because my Mom decided to call me and bring me out of my writing mode. So I already broke rule number 4. Enjoy!

Note: The short ones are from the songs that I had to listen to for like 30 seconds before I could actually find a topic to write about. The first two were a whim.

**Rules:****  
****1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.****  
****2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.****  
****3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.****  
****4. Do this for ten songs**

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

Please, Review!

-Gina

* * *

**Thriller by Fall Out Boy**

They would never be accepted. Fire Lore Zuko ignored his advisors as he offered his love a drink. He gave her a smile that as only reserved for her. They sat at the main table, laughing openly, not giving a care in the world. He caressed her copper cheek as red tinted her high cheekbones.

"Zuko, everyone's staring…," Katara said uncomfortably.

"They don't matter. Only you."

The Water Maiden smiled affectionately and kissed his awaiting lips.

* * *

**Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy**

"Come on, Zuko. Have a little fun. Relax."

"You really think we should be out here?"

"Of course."

Katara tugged on his hand, dragging the young prince to the cliff off of their campsite. Letting go of his hand, she ran and twirled to the end of the cliff, laughing outright. "The stars look so beautiful!"

The firebender smiled and joined her where she sat, puting an arm over her shoulders. "Yeah, they are."

* * *

**Gravity by John Mayer**

She was in a euphoric state where his kisses left her breathless, causing her to feel as if she were walking on air. The young firebender had pulled her into a dark corner of the Western Air Temple, kissing her with slow and sexual movements of his tongue. Oh La, _his tongue_. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she walked to the campfire where the rest of the Gaang were lounging around at the moment.

"Hey, Katara! You think you could teach me some of those new waterbending moves you learned? They could be really useful for the invasion," the Avatar said as he came happily to her side.

The waterbender blinked slowly as she came to look at her best friend, Aang. She sighed softly as his words registered in her brain. _The invasion._

She no longer felt like she was floating. Her feet now felt like they were sucked into the ground.

Nodding, Katara walked with Aang to the fountain.

* * *

**Love Stoned by Justin Timberlake**

Zuko stood transfixed on the dance floor as the little tease starting dancing in front of him, shaking her hips in a slow manner. His eyes roamed her body lustfully while she brought her hands to slide across her small frame, causing them to lift in the air. Her azure eyes smirked at him as she came a little closer.

"Aren't you going to dance with me? I don't think the _dance_ floor is for standing," she whispered in his ear.

He looked at her with heat in his gaze, grabbing her hips while proceeding to flip her around where her back rested in his chest and they sensually danced to the music, her rear grinding lustfully into his groin.

_I hope she's coming home with me tonight._

Her arms came to rest on his neck and their bodies were struck with electricity, listening to the loud beats of the bass blast through the club.

* * *

**Don't Give It Away by Freesol**

_Where the hell is she?_

Zuko paced back and forth in front of her tent, waiting for her to return from the forest with the wood for tonight's fire. He should have gone with her. Why didn't he? For Agni's sake, what the hell?

He took a deep breath while, of course, still pacing. She was a master waterbender. Nothing horrible could possibly go wrong. Maybe she couldn't find a lot of good wood so close to camp?

….But then what if she was lost?

"Oh, screw it." He changed his direction to the forest, walking with a purpose. He made his way through the shrubbery and plantations looking this way and that. "Katara, where the hell are you?" he muttered.

Just then, the bushes to his right began to rustle and out came the waterbender in question holding pieces of wood in her arms and little twigs in her hair. Dirt was smeared across her right cheek and sweat fell down her forehead.

She looked beautiful, surprisingly. He never thought that someone covered in dirt and sweat could even come to the point of pretty but here she was.

It was probably a love thing, he thought.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?" Katara asked with surprise in her voice.

The prince looked away, trying to act aloof. "Um…Your brother asked me to go find you. He was getting pretty worried."

She smiled and walked toward him. "I left Sokka with enough meat for him not to worry…We're _you_ worried about me, Zuko?"

He swallowed and shook his head while her smile grew wider as she saw through his lie. "Aw, how sweet. Then that means you can carry the wood for being such a good guy!"


End file.
